


All Tied Up (And No Way to Come)

by harryhermionerw



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo Fill, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Tony and Steve are a little tied up. Together. But that's okay, Bucky has the ropes.





	All Tied Up (And No Way to Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: **I4: Shibari**
> 
> [This photo](http://reraizure.tumblr.com/post/148513425501/heat-models-wladi-and-max-photographer) looks exactly like Tony and Steve and was my inspiration, and [this](https://meusfetichesblog.tumblr.com/post/141602892074/shibari-and-cock) was the cock rope tie I described.

Bucky stepped back from the other two men, and picked up another length of rope. 

Steve and Tony were loosely bound together, back to back. Their upper arms were tied together, and their wrists were bound together with a rope that was around the other's torso. 

Settling down in front of Tony, he maneuvered Tony’s left leg so that it was tucked in tight, his heel touching his crotch. Humming tunelessly, Bucky wove a ladder tie along the bend limb. He did the same to Steve’s left leg, then stood to admire the view.

“Look at you two,” he said, walking around them. “So beautiful.”

Tony bent his head back so it rested on Steve’s shoulder. He was hovering on the edge of a drop, Bucky could tell. He was a hell of a rope whore. Stevie, though, needed a little bit more of a nudge.

Well, he decided. Best to push Tony over first, that would go a long way for Stevie.

“Want some more rope, honey?” He asked, picking up another length and kneeling in front of Tony.

Tony only managed a nod. 

“Check in with me, baby.”

“G-green,” Tony slurred, his eyes fluttering. His hands flexed, and then relaxed.

“Pretty deep, aren't you honey?”

Tony nodded, then his head relaxed back into Steve’s neck. Steve nuzzled against his head, whispering endearments. Tony was trembling minutely, and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

Bucky bent Tony’s other leg outward, so that his heel was touching Tony’s ass. He tied it off simply, then began a rope cock ring.

He looped around Tony's upper leg a few times, then around the base of his cock and balls. One loop around Tony’s waist, then a few around just Tony’s balls. He pulled the length through a random loop, steadying it. A final few times around Tony’s other thigh, and now Tony wouldn't be able to come unless Bucky untied him. 

Bucky checked Tony’s eyes. They were blown wide, so dark he couldn't see any white. Pleased, he pumped Tony's cock a few times. Tony’s hips moved as much as they could, chasing after the friction.

He had been hard for the whole time Bucky had been tying them up, and this was the first time he had been touched with any real purpose. Tony groaned when Bucky let go to move around to Steve.

“Hi, sugar, how’re you?”

“Green,” Steve said, looking pleadingly at Bucky. 

Tapping his lip, Bucky glanced at the lengths of rope and the toys he had brought out. 

“Any requests, baby?” He finally asked, looking at Steve.

Steve looked helplessly at the pile of toys, then back at Bucky. “The- the vibrator, sir?”

“Hmmm.” Bucky picked up a slim vibrator, and another length of rope. “Sure, doll.”

He carefully snapped on a cock ring before weaving a harness around the vibe and Steve’s cock, trapping the toy against Steve’s dripping length.

He turned it on, and Steve immediately began moaning, his hips twitching. His cock dripped faster, and he began to beg.

“Please, sir, please. Please.”

Bucky bent over to kiss him, before grinning at his boys. “Oh, honey. We’re only just beginning.”

He added a similar harness to Tony, and turned on the vibrator.

“Let’s see... whoever begs the prettiest gets to come tonight. The other has to wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
